Error
by BuraiCybeast
Summary: Lan gets an inbox message that involves his "Secret Admirer". What will happen next? Rated: M for just in case.


Here's my first somewhat Rated: M fic. This involves some Internet fun.

* * *

It was just another day at home. It was summer, and the Net Battler, Lan Hikari, was enjoying the Internet. He had been on there for more than 3 hours, chatting with his friends, and Net surfing websites such as DeviantART, , and so fourth.

Yet, this soon-to-be adult was enjoying the last few weeks left of his summer vacation, as he would be heading to the ACDC University of Science. He wanted to be like his father, to become a scientist that could help Humans and Net Navis.

But for now, he was simply enjoying his activities on the Internet. However...

"Lan! You got mail!" Megaman shouted loud enough to get the Net Battler's attention.

"Hm...who is it?" Lan asked as he was checking out a DeviantART Mature Content picture of Shizuo Heiwajima and Celty Sturluson.

"Oh I feel bad for Shinra..."

"The mail is from your 'Secret Admirer'." Megaman said as he sighed, aware of his Operator who was his own brother's, hormonal drive. And within a second after the Net Navi blinked, he reopened his eyes, only to be shocked.

"Whoa! Don't scare me like that again!"

"Alright! Just who I've been waiting for!" Lan shouted as he opened up his inbox from in his PET, not paying attention to his brother. His eyes widened as he gave a small smirk.

"Oh hell yes! Today's the day!"

He then threw his PET on the bed, said PET landing right on the middle of the bed.

"Be careful Lan!" Megaman shouted.

"Sorry!" Lan retorted as he hit the tab with the Mouse, revealing a chatroom that had been made by his childhood friend, Mayl.

_Lan: Hey guys. Sorry for the late reply!_

_AngelMay: It's fine. I just hope you don't read the messages that Yai and I were talking about._

_Lan: Oh geez...talking about your menstruation cycle again?_

_RichBeauty: Hey, not our problem you're the only guy in here. Besides, what's happened to Dex lately?_

_RichBeauty: It's not like he shows up to the park to hang out with us that often anymore._

_Lan: Maybe it's because he's for once, studying._

_AngelMay: Says the one who slept in class back in the 11th grade._

_Lan: Touche'._

_Lan: ANYWAYS...I have to get going. I promised my mom that I would help her out today._

_Lan: See ya!_

_AngelMay: Alright. Bye._

_RichBeauty: So long._

_*Lan has left the chatroom*_

The Net Battler sighed in relief as he opened up a new tab on his Browser, and proceeded to type down the URL address.

"Oh man...this is the moment I've been waiting for. I'm so excited!"

Once the website was finished loading, what Lan saw made his jaw drop. It was a website that had artistic nudity, yet was too much for the Net Battler to take. Seeing poses of nude women, and women wearing only a bra and nothing beneath, along with only wearing paanties and no bra had him breathing slightly fast.

He tried his best to remain calm, trying not to give out a short moan, especially if his mother was right by his room door. The fact that he saw these beautiful women in such wonderful poses made him feel a slight tingling feeling inside his body as his right hand starting to search the lower part of his body.

"Damn it...where's the chatroom...?"

He searched, but had finally saw it. He then clicked on it, and was taken in the said chatroom. Yet, this chatroom was different as he had to put down a name that he was going to be using for the remainder of his time being in the said chatroom.

"Hmm..." Lan thought as he started to type down his name.

"LightBattlingAero will be my name."

And with that, he finished typing, pressed Enter, and within a few seconds, he joined the chatroom.

_*LightBattlingAero109 has joined*_

And at the same time, the person Lan was already expecting also joined the chatroom.

_*DoomsDark0010 has joined*_

_DoomsDark0010: What's up baby?_

_LightBattlingAero109: Nothing~_

_LightBattlingAero109: I was just Net surfin' the web~ Do I need to be punished?_

_DoomsDark0010: Oh no, not yet hon. Today, we get to exchange pictures._

_LightBattlingAero109: And after we show each other our faces, then we can finally fuck!_

_DoomsDark0010: Damn straight. I'm feeling horny just by thinking about all the role-playing smex that we'll be doing!_

_LightBattlingAero109: Oh fuck yes. I plan on making you scream a lot._

_DoomsDark0010: I look forward to it. XD_

_LightBattlingAero109: Alright, so, who's going to give the link first?_

_DoomsDark0010: I will, since I plan on making you my bitch anyways. LOL_

Lan waited for the link. He was moaning slowly, feeling some pleasure being coursed through his body. What he was doing made Megaman glad, yet disturbed at the same time, that he wasn't anywhere near Lan.

Unfortunately, the Net Navi was going have to listen to the action that was going to go on. This was now the only time where he wished that the battery of the PET was out of energy so the PET could be shut down automatically where he wouldn't have to hear the soon-to-be lod moans coming from his Operator.

"Alright, there it is." Lan said as he used his left hand to do the Mouse clicking.

_LightBattlingAero109: Oh shit, thanks!_

_DoomsDark0010: No problem. Send me a link to your picture when you're through._

Lan then clicked the link, where another tab opened up, and a picture was being loaded.

"Fuck...it needs to hurry up and..."

He then saw the picture loading from the bottom, only to see a hairy chest, said chest seemed to be revealing an obesed...woman?

"What...the...hell...?"

He then saw the image loading as he saw a double chin.

"Don't tell me my online crush is a...!" What the Net Battler saw next made him rub his eyes, and then look very carefully at the image.

"..."

* * *

Throughout the neighborhood of ACDC, a very loud scream was heard. Birds flew away, and some of the neighbors looked around in wonder.

"What the hell was that?" An elderly man asked.

"Oh who cares? Throw me the ball." A little boy said as he looked at the elderly man, who seemed to be the little boy's grandfather.

* * *

Back in the room, Lan was speechless. He got sexually aroused just thinking about the sexual activities that was going to go on in the chatroom, and saw the horror in front of him, followed by trying to relax himself while making sure he was still aroused.

"Out of all people...WHY COULDN'T IT BE CHAUD?"

"What's wrong Lan?" Megaman asked, sounding concerned for his Operator.

"I...I...I...Dex...I...need to...go to...the...restroom!" Lan answered as he quickly got off his chair and ran out the room with the door being slammed shut.

_DoomsDark0010: Hey, where are you?_

_DoomsDark0010: You still here?_

_DoomsDark0010: : (_

Megaman gave out an evil laugh as he rubbed his hands together.

"Oh yeah, I owe Gutsman a favor for setting up that Virus that had Dex showing instead."

He then sighed while smiling.

"And Roll owes me some pussy."

* * *

And that's a rap. Remember, not all Net Navis are who they appear to be. Take Megaman for example. XD


End file.
